Gravity Halls
by Theyomamajokester
Summary: Two years after the best summer of Dippers life. Dipper and Mabel are accepted into a high-class school both at the age of 15 about to turn 16. who will dipper meet? With his three roommate's who are now his friends, he falls into a huge conspiracy with two of his roommate's in his first few days. And with ladies around the corner, he is noticed for more than his fame on NEWS/TV
1. Chapter 1

Hey what is up guys. I am happy to be able to start on a new fanfiction. Now understand that this is a cross over with some other shows. I OWN NOTHING

Editor's Note: what's up guys? This is Skylandsonic comin at ya with a brand new edited story made by Theyomamajokester. From what I have read so far, it'll be a crossover story with Gravity Falls, which is one of my favorite shows, but after that I can't reveal anymore of the story, so don't ask and, instead, read on to find out more!

Story made by Theyomamajokester

Story edited by Skylandsonic

Chapter one: dancing with my dreams

We both walked up to each other. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes had felt familiar as if I once gazed upon her eyes before. She had blue eyes with blonde hair that seemed perfect. The mask fit her face perfectly. I glanced at her body type and noticed that she is the description of the girl in my dream. I start to lose all feeling in my legs and almost fell down to the ground in front of her. My mouth felt dry and I slightly detected a slight scent of strawberries. I tried to reach my hand out, but instead it flipped up and I unwittingly lowered my body as well. She looked at me and my reluctant offer for a dance for a bit. I looked up and saw her roll her eyes at me the way a popular high school girl would do the same at a dork that she loved, and she happily grabbed my hand as a way to accept my offer. She pulled me me up to her face level so we could look at each other more clearly and I saw that we were around the same height, though I couldn't tell who was taller. I saw that she wasn't happy about being the mysterious woman of my dreams at the moment. Whilst everyone was watching us, I felt a very awkward silence during the dance. I slowly and awkwardly reached my hand up with hers for her to spin. She spun and the bottom of her ball gown dress twisted around her. As she stopped and waited for the next move her dress whipped back to place. I then noticed that she had a diamond dress, much like Pacifica. Then I realized that she is a rich girl, again like Pacifica. "If I don't dance properly they will know who I am and I will lose all my chances with, a rich girl, if the teachers see this I'm done, PLUS I HAVE TO MAKE MY DREAM BECOME REALITY" I thought to myself. I looked to my friend who was on the side beside my sister and I gave him a frown. He gave a shrugged and whispered out loud "Just do It, like we practiced!"

Then I woke up to my sister's graceful voice "DIPPER WE'RE HERE".

That caused me to open my eyes and glare at her "Jees Mabel, I was just starting to sleep, where are we-" I looked outside from my side window and seen a castle about 1km wide and 2 in length. The four corners had towers that reached about half a kilometer high.

"Mabel…. This isn't where we are supposed to be" I said in disappointment

"NO OVER THERE!" she yelled and pointed to the front of the vehicle window. outside stood a huge golden gate that somewhat made it seem like the gates of heaven. The gates opened and we both quickly grabbed our bags to prepare for our arrival. "OHH Dip Dip, I can't wait, maybe I will see Candy" Mabel said with much excitement.

"Yeah, maybe I will see Uncle Ford teach here, or I might get into one of his classrooms" I said with even more excitement.

"Oh, one more thing, I got that dream again but this time I could control my thoughts half way…. but this time I felt like it was real, and I wasn't saying what I wanted to say Mabel. This could mean that another ghost in trying to haunt me Mabel" I added with tremendous fear and Mabel gave me a weirded out look.

"Yo dip dip, stop being all serious. You just got back from the Yukon camp like a week ago. And I've missed you all summer Mason. Can you please try to stop being paranoid and enjoy your new skills or whatever you learned down in Mexico?" Mabel asked with the puppy dog eyes

I looked at her and nodded my head in agreement. "Okay, I will enjoy myself. BUT only if you promise to listen to my story from camp as to all the conspiracies I uncovered. Second… I went to marksmanship camp in Yukon,Canada. that's up north mabel" I replied. The 15 year old teenage girl looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, And there where conspiracies? What kind?" Asked Mabel

"I'll tell you later, But for now we have to clean up our mess." I told her, pointing to the inside of the car which had glitter, papers and books everywhere.

By the time we cleaned the mess, our limo came to a fast and sudden halt and I went flying to the floor of the limo. Mabel gave a silent giggle before realizing something and screamed as if she saw my dirty room and ran out of the limo like death was right behind her. "Mabel wait for me!" I yelled and followed her out of the car with all of the heavy bags.

As I closed the limo door, I opened my eyes wide to see a whole road full of stores, which made it seem like it was a small town. I walked forward to find Mabel hugging a total stranger. While this sort of behavior was not uncommon for Mabel, I found it weird seeing the stranger hug back, which made me realise something, this "stranger" looked all too familiar, with her big glasses glasses and an obvious sign of Korean heritage on her skin and face. Why, if I didn't know better, she almost looked like one of Mabel's friends. Then, she said to me "Dipper, Is that you?"

The woman said, confirming my suspicions, but the question was who did I and my sister know that was Korean "Dipper, It's me, Candy"

'So it was Candy!' I said in my thoughts 'Well, it looks like Mabel got her wish', just then she started running for me at an alarming speed, forcing me to reluctantly open my arms out, for I knew she was running at me just for a simple handshake. Once in close proximity, she glomped on top of me hard and yelled out loud "You've grown so much Dipper, how long has it been, two years!?"

"Almost two years, Candy. Remember tomorrow is our birthday, after all. One last thing, could you please let go? You're crushing my windpipe!" I managed to wheeze out, and she got off me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but how could I forget your birthday?" she replied and pulled two small boxes, one blue, which I assumed was for me, and one pink which I assumed was for Mabel.

"Don't open them until tomorrow morning, especially you Dipper" she gave me the blue box, gave me a suggestive gave me a wink and ran off with Mabel who grabbed her bag "Call me later Mas-I mean Dipper" yelled Mabel

I took a deep breath before walking the other way towards the building that said _**School Barracks**_. I walked in through the automatic doors and instantly saw a golden fountain in the middle of the floor, and to the side there was waiting chairs and a coffee station. I walk up to the main desk, with a man sitting behind it, thinking to myself 'Wow, this is one fancy place! I guess I lucked out coming here.' The man looks up from his work and eyes me suspiciously. "May I help you?" he said and reached for his pocket

"Uhhhh yeah. Mason pines here to check in" I said looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"Ahh yes, you are not supposed to be here yet... But we can make an exception. Question? Why two days early " asked that man, putting his hand back on the desk

"Because I like being the first one" I answered simply.

"Thats too bad, one of you room mates came an hour ago and said the same thing" Said the man. He pulled his hand out to give me a key. "Mr. Pines your room is third floor room number 33" I grab the keys and as soon as no one could see me I face palmed myself.

"Oh come on, even here I find weird things, and I'm not even first!" I said silently to myself.

I walk up to the third floor ong long and high stairs, due the the fact I didn't see and elevator nearby. But, much to my chagrin, I opened the door to the third floor and, lo and behold, the first thing I saw was a elevator to the side. "OHH COME ON" I yelled in exasperation and and tiredness. I see two ways and took a left without looking the other way, thinking that left was the right way to go. I continued walking down the left hallway and count each door, only to find that the room numbers end to 32. "WHAT? Room number 33 doesn't even exist!?" I say in frustration

I turn the other way to head back to the elevator only to see that at the end of the hall was a door with gold number plattings 33. "Really? Why didn't I expect this?" I said, whilst walking all the way across the hall to the front of the door.

Then I heard a small noise come from inside the room. I take the key out of my pocket and gently push the key into the keyhole, almost terrified at what could be inside. Upon opening the door, I took a peek inside, and to my relief, I saw a guy around my age writing something down on the top bunk. I closed the door and tried to make our first meeting normal, and not awkward. "Okay, don't make this awkward Mason, you got this, all you have to do is act cool and become friends. Wait, do I even have friends?"

I count how many friends I made other than family and family friends. To my disappointment, I look at my fingers and realised I didn't have any friends. I take a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The guy looks down at me and gave me a smile that made me feel like I was coming home early. Nervously, I look up at him and tried to match his welcoming smile

"So I guess I'm not the only early bird" Said the dude

"Yeah, I guess you're not" There was an awkward silence as I threw my bag on the bottom of his bunk. He looked at me and I got a feeling that I'm being watched, which isn't to say that I didn't have that feeling about everything. "Okay, let's not make this more awkward than it already is, What is your name and what is your life like?" The blacked haired guy asked while looking down.

"Uhhh, Dipper" I replied.

"Hmmm, dude, I know that isn't your real name. It's okay to tell me your real name, it'll be our secret." He said and pulled his hand out, then I quickly jumped to the side to see if he had a loaded gun.

"Oh, you okay" He asked and jumped off the top bunk taking a knee. I looked into his eyes and saw no sign of possession.

"Okay you're clear, sorry. I thought you were something other than a human. You wouldn't believe me if i told you" I said.

He then raised an eyebrow and said "Okay, remember that anything said in this room stays in this room. So let's start from the beginning shall we" the guy said and sat down beside my bag.

"Are you sure, It's a long story and not to mention unbelievable?" I explained.

"Believe me, I have a unbelievable life as well. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Or if you feel uncomfortable telling me first I'll go first" He said.

"You go first" I took a seat and listened to what he had to say

"Thank you kindly. Umm it all started with my street or me. I don't know why or how but i was always dragged into weirdness" I raised an eyebrow and kept listening, understanding how he felt.

"I deal with a lot of strange things such as clones,an arcade game that determines how lucky you are, and being stuck in a time wish I made. I also had friends who were with me and witnessed the strange things I have encountered. I used to live on normal street but then that changed. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but it's true. Now that I talked about me let's move onto you, Oh one more thing, My name is Gortimer Gibbons"

I opened my eyes wide and realized that he is the guy I saw in my dream, which made me stand up and pull out my journal that I kept after finding it coming out of the bottomless pit. "Call me crazy, but I think we were meant to meet up, I just have massive deja vu" I looked at Gortimer and he had a confused look on his face.

"Oh right, I might have to tell you my real name for you to understand and or get deja vu moment"

"Uhhh is this an excuse to not tell me your real name, because I just want to get to know each other so it's not awkward" Gortimer said

"Okay no more procrastinating, my name is Mason and I'm a paranormal investigator. I deal with some of the same things as you but more death defying. It all started from the beginning of my first summer at Gravity falls. We began working at my great uncle's from day one. He told me to do something in the woods and I stumbled upon a book that held some secrets about the strange stuff in gravity falls. Then my other great uncle came from another dimension and they loathed each other and…." I look at Gortimer who looks like he seen a ghost.

"Um, you OK?"

"I just got what you were were talking about when you got deja vu, but all I can recall is that your real name is mason" he responded.

I look at him and smile. " Well do you know my full story then?" I asked

"Not exactly, but i know that it's in the journal"

Gortimer then got up and sat on the floor. "Mason, first we must promise to each other that no one will know that this ever happened. And second, I know that we will be great friends, call it a hunch."

Gortimer then put his hand out for the journal. "Let's see the journal" He said.

I looked into his eyes for any sign of possession and he was clear. I handed him the journal and he open to the first page and began to read. "So what do I do, I just arrived and the weirdness is already began, is there like a signup sheet or something" I asked him. "No, we just wait for the other two to arrive" He explained

"Gortimer, you may not know this, but that book is very dangerous, guard it with your life."

He looked at me and nodded seriously " Okay, give me two hours and I will have it read and done". Then I got up and walked to my bed that was not made with no sign of blankets or pillows. "Hey, where is the sheets,blankets and pillows" I asked

"Go downstairs and ask for some, I'm sure they can help, I would but… who am I kidding I always help." then he handed the book to me and I quickly put it in my vest.

I go down stairs with Gortimer and as we walked to the main floor we seen a bag with my name on it saying ( Mason Pines ) I look into the bag and seen a blanket with two pillows. Then we go back up stairs with I throw the bag in the room. "So that was easy, what now?" I ask him

"Well I could read your book tonight and we can go explore this campuses right now" Gortimer suggested

"Yeah, It kind of reminds me of the camp i went to in Yukon. When i went to camp there we had stores and restaurants that we could go to on our free time. We could almost do anything we wanted" I said

"Wow, that sounds awesome, let's go see what we have in the stores here then" said Gortimer. I nodded in agreement. The door knocked three times and we both looked at each other. Gortimer opened the door and we seen a white haired boy about my age out the door.

"Uhh, is this room 33. I'm Lincoln Loud and I was told this is my room that I was going to share with 3 others. Nice to meet you"

 **D'h wvxf. rvni'o ocvo gjib, rvn do**

Ed: hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, and if you like this, please consider looking at my stories, and ask me and theyomamajokester over pm and through my tumblr at skylandsonic fanfiction ask blog . PS, happy anniversary to the Loud House and until next time, I gotta go fast!


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Halls

Whats up my readers. Theyomamajokester in the house

Story made by **Theyomamajokester**

Story edited by **Skylandsonic**

 **Chapter two: being nice**

Both me and Gortimer stare at the white haired kid. At first sight, I thought he might have seen a ghost. I took a good look at his hair and asked him "Is your hair dyed white?"

"No, I was born with white hair. Why? Does it bother you?" Lincoln asked and started to get paranoid as he was touching his hair

"No, It actually looks good, but getting off topic since you're here what kind of weird stuff happens at your town?" I asked and quickly pull out my note book.

"Uhhh, what?" Lincoln asked, obviously confused, so I put my book back in my pocket

"Never mind, I'm Dipper by the way." I said and pulled my hand out for a handshake. Lincoln looked at me and froze. There was a second of silence. I was about to say something until Lincoln broke the silence before me

"Uhh, have we met before?" asked Lincoln

"Umm, I'll explain that to you later, but for now me and Gortimer are ready to go out and explore this private school's campus. You can come with and unpack later if you like" I suggested.

"Sure" he said and nodded

( Gortimers P-O-V )

Lincoln then threw his bag in the middle of the room then we all walked out of the room, and I closed the door from behind them before catching up with them. They both took the elevator and I said that I would take the stairs, because I needed the exercise. I walked down half-way down the stairs and took a seat on the stairs. "This can't be happening, I haven't been on any weird adventures for about two years or so." I whispered to myself.

I was both happy and worried at the same time. "I haven't had a friend since I moved, and now I finally have three….I know we will have fun together… or is this just a gut feeling? Ever since I moved here, I have not had the guts to befriend someone, as it usually happens on it's own, but also, now something big is coming, I can feel it" I thought to myself.

I also vaguely remember seeing a third person in my quick dream, but I could only see his shadow 'Who could he be?' I walked all the way downstairs and saw that my two new friends had beaten me to the door… minus the mysterious one, for now

( Back to Dippers P-O-V )

As Gortimer walked up to the both of us I noticed that the desk man was gone, which was odd enough. We all walked outside and I quickly saw a Mickey d's "Well at least we know where to go for when we get tired of eating the school lunches" I said

"Ohh look, there goes your girlfriend Lincoln" said Gortimer, pointing to a random girl.

Lincoln looked to where he was pointing and saw a whitish blond girl who looked like she was talking to a pink and green balloon. I chuckled at the crazy sight and Lincoln punched me. "Hey what was that for?" I asked Lincoln, whist I rubbed my arm

"Well since we are going to be roommates we might as well start to act like boys, right?" Lincoln replied

"Yeah, but you should go talk to her, she looks like your type" I said to Lincoln, with a smarmy smirk

"No, she's not my type, plus she has been talking to those balloons the whole time we were talking!" Lincoln pointed out.

I look at the balloons closely and saw what looked like faces on them. Realizing what they really were, I grabbed both Lincoln and Gortimer pulling them around a corner. "Hey what the-?" I covered Lincoln's lips and shut them tight as Gortimer just stood silent and confused. I let go of Lincoln's lips and whispered "You guys don't know this but fairy godparents are real, that girl is their fairly godchild. It means that she can make any wish she wants and they will grant it… to a certain degree" As I finished Lincoln asked a question that was so hurtful, it caught me right off guard.

"Gortimer is he always this crazy?"

"First off: You sound like you never seen something this weird before. Second off, how did you know my name" Gortimer asked

"It says so on your shirt and I don't believe you Dipper" Lincoln said with a smirk

"Are you calling me a liar?" I asked, suspiciously

"I ain't calling you a truther!" He shouted at me

"Alright, let's make this interesting, if you prove that she is not a Fairy godchild then I'll buy you whatever you want, but if I prove to you that she is in fact one,you buy me a burger, or even better: a Dairy-King sundae. Deal?"

"Deal" Lincoln says and nods

"Alright now look around that corner for about ten seconds and tell me what you see"

Both of them looked around the corner and Gortimer said " Dude she's gone, and so are the balloons"

I looked around the corner to investigate and to my chagrin, saw that they left with no sign of evidence

"So, I'd like to be paid in cash" said Lincoln with a smirk and pulled his hand out for the money

I took out my wallet and gave him a ten dollar bill. For all I know is that the girl made a wish to another dimension or for the world never to see her again. Lincoln then took the money and examined it "What the hell is this?"

"It's a ten dollar bill, like you wanted" I said

"It looks like fake money, where did you get this?" Asked Lincoln

"I said it was a ten dollar bill. That's canadian money, not U.S money " I replied

"Ohh, he got you there Lincoln" laughed Gortimer

"Well, sorry. I collect coins, NOT dollars!" Lincoln said and sulked

"No problem, and hey, don't sweat about the cursing, even I curse sometimes, even if it's like the egyptian kind." I said with a light chuckle

"I'd say that was funny, but I don't speak geek" said a fourth person who sounded like a girl

All three of us looked behind Gortimer and their stood a brunette looking older than all of us, and wore a shirt with a bright red 1 in the middle

"Hey Lynn, did you get unpacked already? If you want, you can hang out with me and my new two friends. Dipper and Gortimer" said Lincoln pointing to each of us.

I looked at her and tried to put on my best looking face. "Sure, It's not like I'm busy" she answered

"Guys, meet one of my eleven sisters. Lynn Jr. " Lynn then pulled her hand out for a handshake and I quickly swiped my hand first to make a good impression but instead accidentally slapped her arm hard.

"Oww, that was harsh" said Lynn who was rubbing her arm from the slap.

I blushed and hung my head down in shame. "But I can do better" She said.

I looked up and got a slap across my face. I couldn't tell if she was mad or if she was playing with me after that, though she does have a smile that looked like she was having fun, so I asked her "Uhh, so you're not mad?" whilst I started to rub her arm just in case she was hurt or had a bruise.

"Yeah I'm okay, I like my men to be tough, it was Dipper, right?" asked Lynn

"Yeah, I'm Dipper" I said with a sweat-drop.

After all,I was never good at talking to girls, especially older ones. I felt my hands turning from soft to sticky, my legs started to go limp so, not paying attention to what I was saying I said "That's me, Pipper Dines. Mice to neet you, we should sall each other cometime" I stood for a second, then blushed when I realized what I said, then blurted out "That wasn't right, was it?" and waited for a rejection.

"Not any of it was right, but sure, we can hangout, you free right now? We could split up in groups of two and explore different parts of the campus" Lynn said with just a dollop of pink on her cheeks

( Lincoln's P-O-V )

"Uh I thought we all were exploring together?" I asked to my sister

"Oh, can I talk to you in private, Lincoln?" Lynn pointed to a dark spot and walked over to it as I hesitantly followed her with Dipper and Gortimer staying behind, not paying much attention to us "So what do we need to discuss Lynn?" I asked her

"Well… I just want to get to know Dipper better because so far he seems nice, and I wanna try my hand at dating one of your geek friends. Please let me do this, Lincoln. If I don't become the first girl he dates at this school, I surely will be second, and you know damn well that I DON'T LIKE BEING SECOND!" Lynn yelled the last part so loud, it startled Dipper and Gortimer.

I looked at her and gave her an over exaggerated confused face that made her give me a smile that says 'don't worry, I'll be fine' so I said "Fine, I guess you can take Dipper and I'll go with Gortimer."

She screamed with glee and was about to run back to Dipper and take him with her but I grabbed her hand first and I said " Two things. One, If he doesn't return the feelings, don't get mad at me. Second, if he does, remember to practice safe SAX with him."

She looked at me and punched my arm hard for the lame joke, but smiled brightly. She ran towards Dipper so hard, she tackled him to the ground and got really close. The only thing I thought was wrong about this was that she was basically cheating by making the first move. But as long as Lynn is happy with Dipper, I was okay with the paranoid dude as long as he didn't do anything stupid, like break her heart, or run away, in the unlikely event that she got pregnant, but I was OK with having a weird brother in law, should they get married, because TBH, he reminds me so much of Lisa, who I think was a professor here, but I wasn't sure. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." I whispered to myself and walked away with Gortimer

9_23-15-14-4-5-18_23-8-5-18-5_13-1-18-3-15_9-19_….8-5_19-8-15-21-12-4_8-1-22-5_2-5-5-14_8-5-18-5_2-25_14-15-23.

Ed note.

Well that was a really good chapter, and I think I fell in love with the idea of Lynn X Dipper. Remember, if you love my colab with theyomamajokester, be sure to check out the rest of my independent stories over at my account skylandsonic.

Until next time, I gotta go fast!


End file.
